Candy Hearts
by Muse Kiisa
Summary: Why did girls like Tamaki so much anyway? He sounded fake, like the printed messages you get on those little candy hearts for Valentine's day. At least Haruhi wasn't taken in... was she? KaoruxHaruhi
1. Be Mine

Candy Hearts

A Kaoru Hitachiin x Haruhi Fujioka drabble series

Freaky Kiisa (She who disclaims OHSHC)

A warning for the die-hards: This is a little AU. I discount a lot of the series... think of it as the alternate ending as far as relationships go. It should start maybe after the... fourth? Almost all canon plot still implied but canon romance completely disregarded.

Inspired by the drabble-stories of TooManyPickles.

-

1~ Be Mine

-

"Haruhi, will you be mine?"

"No thanks."

Tamaki made a noise kind of like a car engine dying and was in his doom corner angsting in record time, holding his bundle of roses in a death grip.

Kaoru Hitachiin looked over at the familiar scene as inconspicuously as he could manage. Why did girls like Lord Tamaki so much anyway? He sounded like the tacky printed messages you got on those little candy hearts for Valentine's Day. Sure, they tasted good, but they were incredibly cheesy and after two boxes you were violently sick.

At least Haruhi wasn't taken by him. Was she? She always refused him anyway. But she would refuse anyone who asked without really noticing, or caring.

"Kaoru?"

He snapped his head back to his twin brother beside him on the couch. "Mmn?" Crap, he had missed a cue. The girls they were entertaining giggled, finding it cute. That's why Kaoru loved these girls; they were so easy to please. That's also why he hated them, for being taken in and them having their mind changed so easily, and why he liked Haruhi more.

"Hikaru, are you spacing out or something?"

Kaoru wined internally, but decided to make the girl feel better about herself for once and mentally switch his identity for a few minutes before she forgot. "Just dreaming of things that could be," _or could not._

"Ah, that's wonderful!" So easy to take in. Almost embarrassing.

Once the girls were distracted, he sighed, and he knew Hikaru noticed.

He just wondered how much his brother knew.


	2. Call Me

-

2~ Call me

-

Lord Tamaki was in his corner, gloomy again. He was in that mood more and more often these days.

He had just found out that the Twins had access to a private cell phone of Haruhi's, and that he wasn't getting the number.

Kaoru, of course, joined in making fun of him... but he felt more malicious than normal, like he actually was serious about his gloating, that being closer to Haruhi was an accomplishment that he enjoyed hanging over Tamaki's head. To be honest, his thoughts scared himself a little bit.

He shook it off. No point in dwelling on thought like that. He knew where that got you.

Later that night, he lay in his bed, waiting for his brother to finish getting ready so that they could fall asleep. Rain was falling steadily outside, making hypnotizing patterns on the window pane that Kaoru's cat-like eyes watched with lethargic intent.

Then from the far corner of their room, under the backpacks, came the first bars of a digitalized version of Sakura Kiss. It took a couple startled, confused moments for Kaoru to figure out that the strange high-pitched sound was his ringtone. He fumbled over tiredly, blearily shuffling the bags full of books until he found the offensively ringy deice.

On the front in pixel letters, the name 'Haruhi' was displayed. He stared for a second before his eyes widened and he flipped the phone open, holding it to his ear. "h'llo?'

_Literate,_ he cursed internally.

"Kaoru-chan? This is Haruhi."

"Uh..." _My heart should not be beating like this, my heart should not be beating kike this, should not should not..._ "Hey, Haruhi-chan. What's up?"

"I forgot what pages our English assignment was on, and since we're in the same class, I hoped you could tell me."

"Oh, well..." He grabbed a backpack and zipped it open. It was Hikaru's, but some difference. He flipped pages and felt his stomach flip out for a second before saying "pages one-thirty-eight and one-thirty-nine."

"Thank you."

There was a silence that only phone conversations can have, where both aren't sure whether the other is awkward or not. There was no reason to continue the conversation, but Kaoru didn't want to end it. "So... that's the only reason you called?"

"Yeah, why?"

His heart jolted. Why the hell was she so good at turning questions back on you? He could see why she wanted to be a lawyer; she would be damn good in court. A response, a response... "just wondering. You never know."

"True. Then... I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Of course." No, that sounded too blunt. "Can't wait." Too much?

"Do you think this rain will let up?"

What?... oh. Thunder. She was scared of thunder. "The weather forecast said it should only be a shower, but if it gets bad... you could call me."

"Arigatou. Tomorrow, then?"

"Mm-hm. Bye, Haruhi."

"Bye."

Kaoru flipped his phone shut, staring at the glowing numbers on the screen, not really comprehending anything but the heat of his face.

Arigatou. See you.

He shook his head and tossed the phone, not caring where it landed and walked back to his bed, plopping himself down on it with an exhausted sigh.

After a second, he turned to his side again and started watching the rain.


	3. For You

-

3~ For You

-

"Haruhi- For you." Tamaki held out a single red rose, and the fan girls gasped.

"Eh…. Arigatou." She took the flower gracefully, and the girls started screaming, with camera flashes glinting in the background.

Kaoru ignored them, focusing on his clients. Or well, he tried.

"Kaoru."

He turned back to his twin brother with a "Hm?", slightly embarrassed at being caught. He could see suspicion and wariness in Hikaru's eyes… he seemed to stared through, to learn, to just know. There really was no hiding from him.

"Kaoru… you've been so spacey lately. Could it be… you've found someone else?"

He knew! He knew hw knew he knew he- then Kaoru saw the girls watching intently, registered what he had forgot in his dreaming state. That's right… this was an act.

"N-no, Hikaru-sama, I'm only worried…" The '-sama' honorific killed the girls every time.

"Worried, Kaoru-chan?" Hikaru pulled him in close, his white cold marble hands on weither side of Kaoru's slightly pink face. There was a strange glint in Hikaru's eye, something that wasn't usually there. He may have been acting… but he was trying to figure something out too. He was good.

"I-I…" How could he finish the show without giving anything away? Damn Hikaru, he was as bad as Haruhi. "I… I… I've been worried," he finished triumphantly, turning away dramatically, "That I've been clinging to you…. That you could be getting sick of me…"

"What? Kaoru, that could never happen," stated Hikaru, pulling his twin brother close, gentl;y. Kaoru could see,. However, the slightly buried anger in his eyes that Kaoru had effortlessly dodged the question, even turned his panic into cute win-point stuttering.

The fan girls had their long-awaited fan-gasm. It was all for the fan girls, wasn't it? Kaoru was getting a little tired of the sparkling-eyed, sighing and slobbering girls. Where on earth did they all come from anyway?

Hours off, once the girls had gone, he just walked away from Hikaru, know how hard he would get cracked down that night. He grabbed some old candy from a bowl without thinking as he passed and popped a strawberry candy into his mouth and walked on, nonchalantly, yawning.

"Oh… Kaoru."

That voice. He turned around, and there she was. "Haruhi. Hey."

"Thanks for last night."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Uh- you're welcome, I mean, it's no big deal, and anyone would have done it." He was rambling, but he couldn't help it, he could feel his brother's eyes on his back, slowly realizing the secret. Nothing was secret, nothing was sound.

"Thank you anyway. I felt much better after."

"You slept well?"

"Very." She smiled. Why do girls do that? Do they have any clue that that looks like? The deadliest weapon ever invented would have a cute girl's smile contained in a bullet and put in a pistol, sealed with a kiss.

Kaoru also grinned without meaning too. On an impulse, he said "Hey, Haruhi."

She blinked. "Hm?"

He held out one of the pieces of candy he had picked up, noticing ironically that it was a box of Candy Hearts. Without warning, he tosse3s it at her, and she flawlessly caught it, surprised, holding it to her chest and staring.

"For You."

He turned and walked away, almost smugly, cheeks a little red again now that no one could see his face. The last thing he heard before opening the door to leave was Tamaki shouting "NANI!?"

Haruhi stood still, in the same spot, confused. Tamaki was spazing out behind her, and Hikaru was rushing out AFTER HIS BROTHER, L;ITTLE PISSED. She looked down at the little box in her hands.

Candy Hearts.

For you, Haruhi.

She might have been blushing, for a second, if you knew to look. But the Tamaki ran up to her, and it was gone without a trace, but not without a thought.

-

A/N: Uwaaaaahhhhhhhhhh… Kiisa hasn't forgotten you! It's just my computer-sama is broken more often than functional… I wrote so much of this fic in notebooks, wanting to publish it hear! Sorry to the peeps that wanted to see thing already (one of my favorite chapters) and to SHINE forum, which I loves but can't be active on… shameee…..

Wells, enjoy plz! This ish enough Kiisa-chan pity-party! I peace out to eat meatball sandwiches and watch Lucky Star! 3


End file.
